


destined to end up here

by doctahreid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Jealous Louis, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahreid/pseuds/doctahreid
Summary: Harry has always prouded himself on finding the most perfect sub anyone could ask for. He's not exaggerating, it's just how it is. Louis has never needed a serious punishment before, and it looked like he never would...Until the day Nick made a stupid decision, that is.





	destined to end up here

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a complete self indulgent thing that I had on my mind for days and simply needed to type out! Turned out I didn't think it completely sucked, so here it is...  
> if you decide to go on and read, be prepared to have Harry called daddy an awful lot of times (you've been warned)

 

“Are you ok?” Niall’s hand on his thigh make Louis jump in place, his gaze shifting back to his friend.

“How much longer?” he asks, instead of replying. They are doing a radio interview and he’s had enough of the way Nick is all over Harry, but he's also doing his best to keep it cool.  _ Daddy  _ always says he's a good boy, so he's trying to act like one but it's hell, and the blue eyed man just wanna go home and forget this morning ever happened. 

“20, 30 minutes tops” Niall responds, trying to soothe him. He doesn't really get what goes on with Lou and Harry, but he's been around enough to know that is just how they work. Their bond...it’s always been stronger than any sub/dom he’s ever met, even before they had mated. “Look mate, I know this gotta be hard but it's work, alright? I’m sure Harry's just trying to keep Nick off you”

“I’d prefer if he kept the bastard away from himself instead” Louis has always been sweet, complaint, but it all goes away the second someone gets too close to his boyfriend. He's a natural sub so his biology tells him to bow his head and do whatever it takes to please his Dom, which normally feels great, he never fought it, not once since they met.

But now,  _ now  _ he wants to get up and torn Grimshaw apart just so he’ll leave Harry alone.

“You know they are friends, Lou. And you have your orders” That’s Zayn, sitting on his other side, his  _ special  _ voice reverberating on Louis’ ear, calming him down a bit.

“He wants him, Zayn. I know you can tell” looking past his friend, he sees that Nick’s finally focusing on Liam for the time being, wich means Harry’s green orbs are back on him.

“He’s yours, remember?”

“I’m his, for as long as he wants me. He’s a Dominant, just like you so he doesn't belong to anyone”  _ and he could claim another sub if he wanted,  _ Louis hears the little voice in his head chant, a shiver going down his spine.

“Louis, you know that’s not how it works. Not with us”

“Harry, how you doing mate?” Niall’s loud voice makes Z move away, and Louis feels Harry’s anger upon seeing them so close  before he sees it in his eyes.

“I’m a bit curious, if you want me to be honest. We’re supposed to be working, but apparently my boyfriend is more interested in chatting with Zayn, ya know?” he doesn't ask before pulling Louis up and sitting him back on his lap, knows he doesn't have to. When the smaller one is comfortable enough, he places his mouth on his sub’s neck, nibbling at one of the various marks he’s made there “What is so important, love?” he asks, the fake calm in his tone easy for Louis to spot, as he feels the hand on his hips dig in hard, the sting of pain going straight to his crotch.

“Nothing” he whispers, sounding as small as he can, in hopes Harry will drop it. Just this once.

“Lying is not nice, darlin. You know better than that, don't you?”

“Am not, sir. I was just...just asking Zayn when we can leave”

“When we are done here” Harry’s about to continue, but Nick’s voice stops him and he shifts his attention back to the task at hand. A few seconds go by and Louis debates if he should just try to get up and sit elsewhere, surely  _ that  _ would make Harry notice something is wrong, but he can’t force himself away. In fact, he all but crumbles into a ball and wraps himself around his lover, breathing in his scent  and forcing himself to block out everything else.

 

It proves to be the right decision when the man zones out for the reminiscence of the interview, relaxing into the way Harry keeps tracing patterns on the skin of his back, under the jumper he picked for Louis to wear that day. 

He almost believes he was overreacting earlier, but then, as they are saying goodbye Nick pulls Harry in for a hug and when they are pulling apart the man has the audacity to try and steal a kiss. Right there, in a crowded room with his mate just a few feet apart. As if it didn’t matter. As if just cause Louis was a sub, he had to sit there and do nothing about it. Yeah, right. 

Later, Louis would wonder how he did it. He wasn’t a violent person, not in the slightest, his skinny and petite frame didn’t even contribute to that, so he shouldn’t be able to move that fast. Or to pull himself from Zayn’s grasp once the Dom realized what he intended, but somehow he did. Next thing he knew, he was pinning Nick down on the floor, his knuckles sore and dripping from the blood coming off of the guy’s nose. Then, he felt someone pulling him up, Harry’s arms feeling like they were made of steal, his voice bouncing off the walls around them when he told Louis to stop. Even as he was pushed away, his eyes never left Nick, a foreign feeling looming over him.  _ Mineminemime _ , his mind kept repeating, and he decided if that was anything like what Harry felt all the time, he would be forever grateful for being born a sub.

“Paul, get the car around back, we can't see anyone right now” Harry was carrying him out with one arm, the other being used to hold up his phone as he barked orders at their head of security. The other boys trailed behind, Liam keeping his head down and clutching to Zayn’s arm while Niall just seemed lost.

“Harry, you’re gonna hurt him!” eventually, the blond found his voice.

“He’s mine Niall, back off. He has his code, he can tell me if I cross a line.” bouncing around wasn't all that comfortable, but Louis started to miss it the moment they reached the back  exit and Harry pulled him into the backseat of an SUV, buckling him in and telling the driver to just go. He felt  _ cold _ the second Harry stopped touching him, the reality of what he had just done coming down on him.

_ He punched someone. One of Harry's friends. A Dominant. Shit.. _

Gazing at his hands, he tried flexing the muscles and bit his lips the moment a rush of pain came down his spine. That earned Lou a brief look from the man sitting beside him, but unlike any other time, Harry didn’t ask him what was wrong or try to comfort his boyfriend, his eyes remained distant. 

The drive seemed to take forever and the blue eyed boy grew a bit more nervous as each second went by. He wished Harry would start scolding him soon so he would at least have some idea of how much trouble he was in. Also, he was so used to being the focus of the man’s attention it almost hurt to be treated like this. He could take anything, really, but not that. 

“I’m sorry” his voice was small and he unbluckled himself, moving closer slowly until their legs were touching. “Harry, I’m so sorry…”

“Not now, Louis” Harry looked back to make sure the sub understood he wasn't messing around.

“You have to...he was...he tried to kiss you” oh great, and now the anger was coming back, just from the thought of what almost happened. Taking deep breaths, Lou closed his mouth.

“I said not now. Did you forget how to follow orders after your little performance there, pet?” 

“Sorry, sir”

“You’re not, but I’m gonna change that by the end of the day, don’t worry” the smile on Harry’s face was almost predatory, and it reminded Louis of the fact that his biology couldn’t be denied, no matter how sweet and caring the man could be. He was a Dominant. He loved control, he was used to getting things his way and he wouldn’t hesitate to punish someone if the need arrived.

_ Oh crap. _

  
  


“On your knees, by the bed. Now” the order was pronounced the second the penthouse’s door closed behind Styles and it had Tommo scraping to comply: he had pushed his limits enough for the day, even if he couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty just yet. Of course he felt bad Harry was pissed, but in the back of his mind the older man almost felt  _ proud  _ of himself for showing Nick he couldn't take his man away. Not without a fight, anyway.

“Do I strip now, sir?” his tone was sweet, his fingers resting at the hem of his sweater. Normally, he wouldn't need to ask, but his boyfriend seems decided to torture him in as many ways as he can for his misbehaving.

“Keep your pants on, we don't need the distraction” Harry was stripping himself, slow and methodically, the tension filling up the room the only proof he probably hadn't stopped playing that punch scene over and over on his mind, cataloguing every little thing Lou did, all the times he could have stopped, all the times he  _ should’ve _ but didn't. “First, we're gonna talk. That wasn't you, that wasn’t my Louis and I wanna know what caused it. Then, you’re gonna take your punishment as the good boy I know you can be.” Now Harry finally turned around, being met with the sweet sight of his boy on the floor, plopped on his knees, head low and hands on his back. Walking over, he let his fingers go through the caramel locks for a moment or two and then he pulled, forcing Lou to look at him “Is that alright with you?” a quick nod comes as soon as he starts the sentence, but Harry has to be sure. “Use your words, Louis. What’s your color?”

“Green, sir.” he sounded so  _ sure _ , that if Harry hadn't been paying attention to the way his body tensed on the ride back, he could’ve thought this was just another one of those times when Lou decided to push just to be punished. Simply cause sometimes he needed it and knew damn well his Dom would never abuse him and go over the top unless he needed to, unless they agreed whatever happened made Louis deserve it. No, this was something else.

“Ok, then. Tell me if that changes. Tell me the second you need me to stop, Lou” as the seconds ticked the man could tell the smaller one was starting to slip, his mind disconnecting from the moment and walking back towards subspace, so he kept his annoyance out of his tone. It was useless now that he could really let it out, give himself and his boyfriend what they both needed, anyway.

“Yes, sir. I just wanna be good, sir”

“What was that, love? What made you act out? You’re always so sweet, Lou”

“I’m sorry” the words came back low and whimpery, unshed tears glistening on the depths of the blue eyes.

“I know you are, baby, but that was still wrong. What happened?”

“He was...I’m sorry. I’ve been bad. Please, punish me. I deserve it, sir. I’m a bad boy”

“Louis, look at me” his voice is a bit stern now, but he needs his boy to listen. “You’re not bad, baby. You did a bad thing, but you're not bad. You’re so good, love” his fingers are scanning Lou’s lips, slow and steady, Harry knows the smaller one needs some sort of contact in a moment like that. “Tell daddy what happened, baby”

“He was touching you. He...he can't do that! He tried to kiss you, I saw it. I saw it and it made me feel so angry” Harry has to hold him back when the man tries scratching at his own skin, desperation washing over his frame “You’re mine.  _ My daddy _ , mine!” his voice is getting higher and the tears finally spill, but Louis holds his position on the ground until he's pulled up and wrapped around H’s arms. For a moment or two, he lets Louis cry, he knows he needs to blow off some steam, but then the sobs become too much and he has to speak. 

“Love, calm down. It's over, alright? Daddy’s right here, sweetheart, please calm down” his hands are carresing the sub's tan skin, and he's speaking right into his ear. 

“His mouth...I can't...I….”

“Lou, it didn't happen alright. I was pushing him away, darling. I don't want him to get near me, and you...you made sure he got the message. You’re still the only person I’ve kissed since we met. Please, can you take a big breath for me?” he holds the guy back, bodies still close “That's it, just look at me. You’re ok, it’s over now” he knew he went nuts every time someone stepped too close to  his Louis, and he had heard the stories about how important it was to choose your sub correctly cause they got attached to a point where being rejected could really ruin them, but seeing it happen was a lot different than hearing about it.

That was real. Raw. And honestly, he just wanted his bright and goofy Louis back. “He's never gonna do that again, ok? Daddy promise you” pulling them back, he sat by the end of their bed, settling Lou by his side “Thank you for telling me what set you off, Lou. I appreciate it”

“I’m sorry, daddy. I just couldn't let him take you away” now that he started talking, he can't seem to know how to shut his own mouth, but he needs Harry to understand, cause he really doesn't think he can take something like that happening again. He feels like he's being pulled in a hundred different directions when he thinks back to that morning, like he can't breath every time he remembers what Nick almost did.

“No one’s gonna take me away, pet.  Fuck, I don't want anyone else but you.” Harry’s torn now, the anger being replaced by a weird sort of proud for his sub, but he knows he can't let it go. Louis can't just lash out like that, it's dangerous, a look at his ripped knuckles reminds him. “Now, I get why you did it, but it's not ok, love. You can't just jump people, no matter what. It's dangerous. If we weren't there, and Nick decided to hit back... he's stronger than you, and he's not taken, so he wouldn't stop, Louis. You can not do that”

“I know”

“Let's go over it, then. Can you tell me the rules you’ve broken today?”

“I hurt someone. I hurt myself, and I didn't tell you I was feeling uncomfortable to begin with, sir”

“Good boy. You’ve the power here, Lou. But you need to speak up. In a safe and polite manner, not by getting yourself in danger, but I need to know how you feel.” his hand travels to Louis’s pulse point as he ponders over his next words “I was gonna use the whip tonight, but you were so good telling me the truth that I think I’m gonna let you decide. You want the whip or my hands for your punishment babe?”

“Whatever you want, sir. Just wanna be good.”

“Choose, Louis. It's ok, we’ll do it however you want.”

“Can I...can you please use your hands, daddy?” it takes Louis awhile, but eventually he burts it out. He knows the next hour or  so is not gonna be easy on him, but he needs the skin on skin contact. He craves it, badly.

“Alright, pet.” he’s paliant as Harry unzips his tight jeans, biting back a moan when Styles touches his cock for a moment longer than he needed to strip him, blood going to his crotch in a rapid speed. It takes them no time to get rid of his pants, boxers following, and sooner than he anticipated, Louis is bend over Harry’s knee, his dick resting against the other one’s thigh and he knows he's gonna get hard the second the first slap happens, the friction will be too much after hours of his member being neglected by the man he loved. “I was thinking we could do twenty, love. Five for hitting Nick, five for not telling me how you felt, and ten for putting yourself in harm's way and getting hurt in the process” H’s voice is deeper now, more assertive, and it sends Louis diving in into his headspace. He just wanna submit, be used, and let Harry take whatever he wants. “You agree, or do we need to discuss it further?”

“I’m okay with twenty, sir.”

“Thanks, darling. You can cry out or scream if you feel like you need to, but I want you to stay still. You try to wiggle your way out of it and we’ll add ten more.” hands massaging his arse cheeks, Harry continues “What's your code, love?”

“Green means I’m fine, yellow means we need to slow down and talk, and red means you gotta stop, no questions asked” he has recited that a million times before, but Harry always makes  sure he remembers it perfectly. Always makes sure he can call off whatever they are doing, be it a play scene or a punishment, always makes sure he remembers he says how far they get.

“Good. What's your color right now, pet?”

“Green, sir.” halfway through it, his words are turned into a moan when he feels the blow of Harry's hand on his left ass cheek, the cold metal of his rings stinging, causing him to bite on his bottom lip. The second slap comes a few seconds later, Harry’s hushed voice counting being the one thing that keeps Louis sort of grounded. By the fifth one, he’s doing his best to stay quiet, his brain turning into mush as he basks in the attention. Right that moment, there's no one else but them in the world, nothing else matters.

Ten hits roll around and the smaller boy is finally screaming, begging Harry for something he doesn't even know what it is,  _ anything. More.  _ By fifteen, he's trying to grind his hips down, his abused cock driving him insane from how hard he is,  and Harry takes pity on him, cause he doesn't tell him to stop, just puts more speed and force into the slaps. When  _ daddy  _ quiets down after the last slap, Louis is full on sobbing, his ass on fire, his lips raw and his dick leaking precome onto Harry’s jeans.

“That's it, love. All done. You’re ok, love” Harry knows the man over his lap is probably too far gone in his own mind to understand his words, but he keeps going anyway, prizing him from how good of a boy he was, his fingers petting his hair “Took that so well, baby. Daddy’s so proud of you” he can feel the way Louis is not so subtly trying to fuck his thigh and he wants to turn him around and shove his hard prick into him until there's no space between them but he has to get back at least for now. Being as gentle as he can, he picks up his boyfriend and lays him back on the silk sheets, Louis hissing when his bottom half comes in contact with the bed “Daddy, I  _ can't _ ” he tries to push himself up but gives up when he feels Harry’s fingers on him.

“You wanna cum, baby?” the question is just a way to make sure Louis is not in over his head, but even the sound of Harry’s voice makes the man shudder and whimper. He’s so close he can't grasp why he hasn't come all over himself yet, the racional part of his brain, the one that's wired to Harry in more ways than he can count in a short fuse right now.

“Please” his tone is high pitched and he starts chanting Harry's name the second he feels the pressure of the man's fist wrapping around his base. He has leaked so much over his punishment the slick is all over and Harry’s hand slide easily, slow and firm strokes that have him panting in no time “ _ Daddy, please _ !”

“You can come, baby” Harry’s enchanted by the sight in front of him: Louis, all sweaty, panting and wrecked, fighting back his own needs to please  _ him. “ _ Let go, love. Let me watch you. Cum for me, Louis.  _ Now” _ That was it. His permission was all the boy needed to come undone, thrusting into his hand and shooting off all over both of them. Harry didn't let go, just matched his strokes to Louis’ own ritm loving to see what he could do to his boyfriend. By the time Louis was done, his tattoos were covered in the white spurs, his body had gone slack and all he could do when Harry sucked on his long fingers to taste the mess on them was moan.

  
  


“Lou, are you there, darling?” he knew he had to give Tomlinson time to ride out his high, but he had cleaned them both and Louis had barely moved. Staying in subspace felt amazing, but Harry learned the longer it went on, the harder it was for him to climb back “Hey, come back love, I miss you” he was laying in bed, Louis’s head on his chest, their legs intertwined as he petted the caramel hair. “Lou, can you open your eyes for me, baby?” eyelids blinking slowly, he was finally met with his favorite shade of blue “hi, there” the last part was just a whisper.

“Hey, daddy” Louis had a lazy smile on his face and he snuggled closer,  numb fingers playing with his cross necklace.

“How you feeling, love?”

“Floating. I don't wanna come down”

“Not even for me?”

“That's unfair. You know you’re...the only thing better than what you make me feel”

“Glad to hear it, baby” leaning in, Harry joined their lips in a slow kiss, fucking his mouth the same way he would fuck his ass later. When Louis started to pull on his messy curls he pulled back.

“Harry!” 

“Hold that thought love”

“Don’t wanna”

“Daddy’s gonna make a phone call and if you’re a good boy throughout it we can get back to that right after, ok? Just relax for a second, Lou. After today you need it”

“Need  _ you” _

_ “ _ You have me” the whine that came from the bed when Harry got up to look for his phone had the man chucking.

“Daddy, come back”

“In a moment, baby”

“Now. Pretty please?”

“Louis, relax. You know I always come back to you, love”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! if you did, please consider leaving kudos/comments and tell me about your thoughts
> 
> In case you don't think I'm insane and you wanna hear me ranting about writing and Harry Styles 24/7, you can find me on Twitter @hazzzasangel
> 
> Thanks for reading (:


End file.
